Peace treaty for Ibutsu and Kou
by Lunatic Forever Dude
Summary: When Kou decide to invade the kingdom of Ibutsu and the army sent is destroyed, a peace treaty is created when the magician who destroyed them would train Judal, while Kou had to take the creature that terrorised them. Kouen x oc, Koumei x oc, Kouha x oc, Judal x oc. Different OCs. Also the Subaku sibs in the story from Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this little fanfiction is a Kouha x oc, Koumei x oc, Kouen x oc, and Judal x oc. This story is for those who find it hard to find magi x oc/readers like myself. All OCs are different, and each chapter will have a different Character basing, if you don't get thy just read the chapters and you'll probably get it. I'm using character names, djinn names (truthfully from Symphogear) and appearances from other animes, so please don't sue me. I own nothing but the plotline. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chris

* * *

Hi, the name's Chris, and for the love of all things in the universe I AM A GIRL, aged 18. I'm one of the 7 adopted children for the queen Finé of Ibutsu. I am the third general of the Ibutsu army as well as being the third princess. My Djinn is called Ichivaal, gaining it at the age of 14. So I've had it for 4 years. Hate to brag an' all, but I perfected Djinn equip 2 years ago. The metal vessel for it being a small red crossbow that I keep on my lower back horizontally.

My hair is a distinctive silver cut into a pixie cut, 6 long clumps that sprout at the back 3 on each side (A.N. look at Yukine Chris on google). My clothing consists of a red dress that goes to mid-thigh, long white socks that go to where the dress ends as well as red flat shoes. Not to mention my white generals' robe that I wear of my shoulders that has a black outline of a diamond with the number three in Torran language, in it. Surprisingly it's just three short horizontal lines.

I currently narrate to you from my current standing position, in the general's meeting in Ibutsu with my other sisters. The meeting was currently a peace talk with the Kou empire. Since the group of idiots decided to attack Ibutsu however they were single-handed lay defeated by the person who sat next to the queen. Diana.

Diana is the network master of Ibutsu, no information can be passed without her getting to it first. She is a voluptuous woman but is covered by a shell like clothing over her whole body except for the bottom of her face and the top of her chest, but under it, she wears a dress held up by a collar which reveals the very top and center of her chest. The shell goes to the center of her forehead before releasing veil on the top of her head. Teardrop-shaped earrings are the only accessory she wears. The one thing that makes Diana different is the fact that she is ghost demon. She was brought back by the original queen of Ibutsu, so as to serve the royal family for eternity, or until one of it releases the contract. The contract states that she will have to work for us, although in return on our death beds, she is allowed to eat our souls.

We stood in a plain rectangular room to the far right, passed all the people that stood in that direction, was the door. Behind me were 4 oriental style windows. On the far left on the wall facing the door was a throne. Currently sitting in it, is my mother.

She has long blond hair, a straight fringe, hair at the sides framing her beautiful face. Her eyes were golden, slitted like a cats. She had a golden, 4 layered chocker that had a sapphire embedded in the center. Her chest was rather voluptuous and she didn't really mind showing that. She had a long blue skirt, only thing holding it up being the knots at the front and back. From the front knot came 6 prices of long blue fabrics with white outline. 4 pieces went and lay over her arms, 2 pieces for each arm. The remaining two cover her breasts and went over her shoulders and was held in place by the second mother was the dungeon capturer of the djinn Nehushtan. She has perfect djinn equipt. It's vessel is the bangle that she is always carrying around.

To my left was my ginger short-haired, hyperactive little nut of a 16 year old sister that was constantly jumping up and down, Hibiki. She's a dungeon capturer as well, her djinn's name is Gungnir. Dungeon caught at 13, gaining djinn equip a year after. The metal vessel is a ruby-coloured crystalised necklace. Her orbs,that were the colour of the sunset, glistened in excitement.

Her clothing consists of the same white robe as mine, but without sleeves, in the diamond was a short straight line, that meant one. Showing her placement in the royal line and her division number. Not to mention a loose white short-sleeved shirt and tight red shorts that went to the knee. Her footwear was a pair of sandals that had a strap that held the article of clothing to her legs so the wouldn't fall off.

To my right is my older sister Maria, aged 27. What I find mind-blowingly surprising, is the fact that she isn't married yet. I mean come on, I would turn gay for this one. If we weren't related of course. I'm not really that into incest. But I'm not against it, if that's your thing. Back to Maria, her long pink locks were brought up a bit to look like horns. Small flowers in them. Aquamarine eyes looking around to find some sort of entertainment. She wore the same robe as me, although the number in the diamond was five (五). Underneath, a black, sleeveless, v-neck shirt adorned her upper torso, which was above a fishnet shirt and mesh armour. In the lower regions of her body, she wore fishnet short and more mesh armour that went to her knees underneath a small skirt with slits at both sides from below the hem line. At her feet were white socks and the same type of shoes as Hibiki.

Her djinn is Argetlam. She caught it at the age of 20. Her djinn equip is one of the most dangerous. Her metal vessel was a small Kunai. I'm gonna tell you this now, so listen carefully, all the generals have a djinn and we all hav etheir djinn equip.

On Maria's right, was dear little 13 year old Kirika, or 'the reckless idiot' as I like to call her. She has short blond hair and bright green eyes, that show she has been through hell but is still here to tell her tale and won't ever give in without a fight. She wore the standard white robe, this time with the number seven (七), corresponding with a placement in the royal line and the division she leads. A white halter neck dress was her only piece of clothing other then the aforementioned robe. Her djinn is Igalima, dungeon was captured a year ago, her djinn equip is a little rusty so she can only hold it for a certain amount of time but she can make her djinn weapon equip faster than anyone. The metal vessel being the same as Hibiki.

Tsubasa, my blue-haired older sister at the age of 25, was situated across from Hibiki. Her generals' robe had the number two in it, two short lines in the diamond. Her clothing, other than the robe of course, included a plain white robe folded over its self. Her lower regions had a blue hakama with a blue rope belt that had large bells on them. As always some of her blue hair was kept in a side-ponytail by a small golden cylinder that had spikes coming out of it going in all directions. Her djinn's name is Ame no Habakiri, it currently resides in the wooden, katana shaped sword in her hand but she can shift it to her bangle. Most of her abilities are done with thrusting magoi into swords. But since her sword is made of a pure material it's easier to use.

16 year old Miku stood facing me. Her body in a slouch, gripping her metal vessel (inside being her djinn Shen-shoujin) , her purple staff -with the same red crystal as Hibiki embedded in it-, to her chest as if it were here lifeline. brown hair was left flowing to her shoulders, a yellow bow adorning the back, a chain was falling from the knot in it. 3 lockets, each a different primary colour, were in the chain. At the end of it, at her lower back, was a simple golden poket watch. Her clothing was made up of the robe, a pastel yellow closed robe that went to mid-thigh, navy blue -close to black- shorts that held her figure til the knees, since they flared there.

Lastly, was Shirabe or 'rabbit' was standing erect eating a carrot as always. Her brown locks were tied into pigtails theat resembled rabbit ears. Pink orbs looked steadily at what was going on before her. She wore the same clothing as Kirika and their metal vessels were the same. Her Djinn is like the significant other of Igalima. Shul shagna. "Is that understood?" I heard my mother ask. I might want to zone back in now.

"Understood what?" I inquired

"Were you even listening?" Annoyance obvious in her voice.

"Not at all, I was talking to the voices in my head," was my lie. My mother's forehead hit against her awaiting palm, Diana was laughing hard. The bluenette was shaking her head at me, Hibiki was still bouncing up and down. Miku was looking at me, worry evident on her face, asking "Do you want me to book therapy sessions for you?". Shirabe was indifferent, eating her carrot. Maria and Kirika were rolling on the floor clutching their sides, laughing.

My favourite reaction would have to be from the Kou empire, who were looking at me as if I was a maniac (which I am, not denying that in away) all except one. This lone person was a pink haired guy with long hair, cut short in the back, who was trying very hard to hold in his laughter; if he wasn't in that meeting, I think he would be in the same position as the two generals on my right. "I kid! I was just asleep with my eyes open. So what's going on here?" I asked.

"The Kou are shocked that Diana destroyed the army the sent here. So mum got angry, to get her to stop from going to Kou and destroying them, Tsubasa suggested a peace contract, hence why we are having this meeting over the crystal with them. Our side of the contract is that Diana is gonna train their magi, Tsu-chan, you and me as well as our household members are gonna protect her on her stay there. Their side is that they will get the Nephilim of our hands," Maria explained with an arm around my shoulders pulling me into a side hug.

You probably don't know what the Nephilim is. It's a large black creature with no eyes and a white Tyrannosaurus Rex skull ( A.N. They probably don't know what that is but role with it)over its head that has no eyes. It's larger than my djinn and that says something 'cus that lady is huge. It used to terrorise the island for Centuries but was sealed away by the first queen, every few weeks it escapes and we, as the royal family has to seal it again. I hate it. "Oh thank god. That bastard creature will no longer be here!" I yelled to the heavens. Causing the pinkette to laugh hysterically. I love my family. "Diana! You pack the booze, I'll pack the food, Maria! You shall pack the weapons and lastly. Tsubasa! You pack the necessities we shall probably forget! Move out!" I instructed in the loudest voice I could muster. Then, before I could be told otherwise I ran out of the room in maniacal laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup people! Welcome to the second chapter and enjoy.**

* * *

Maria

* * *

Hi! You probably know me, I am the one known as Maria. I am currently running to my office to inform my household members of the trip, while Tsubasa does the same. Chris is the only one out of the lot of us going, that doesn't have a household.  
Slowly, my office door came into view so I jumped at it, before kicking it down and landing in a crouch. "Ahh come on! I just fixed that" I heard an easily recognisable voice say. Kankuro A.K.A kitty. When I looked up I saw him with his usual black clothing,the sleeves of his shirt rolled up. Ontop of his head was a black Arabian keffiyeh that had cat ears, though he insists that they were bat ears, resting on his back was a wrapped up object that looked like a cocoon with spiky brown fabric that looked close to hair.

Behind him stood his older sister Temari A.K.A whirlwind. Her 4 ponytails going in all directions. She wore a short-sleeved kimono like uniform with slits on the sides, fishnet suit and mesh armour under it. You know most noble men from other countries would think it was 'scandalous' to wear short sleeves unless they were harlots but I mean think about it, it's Boucher easier to fight without flowy sleeves getting all in your way. Her sandals were the same as mine. Like her brother she had something on her back, this time it was a large closed fan the size of herself.

Sleeping on the couch was their younger brother, and my lieutenant, Gaara A.K.A panda-chan. He had shaggy red hair, and a scar on his forehead written in Torran. He had a red trench coat like clothing that opened up toward the bottom, showing his trousers that had purple bands above and below his knees. He wore average sandals and purple chest guard that went over one shoulder, which he used to hold the gourd that was filled with sand, currently leaning on one of the arm rests of the chair.  
I made my way up to him and ruffled his hair whispering "Wakey Wakey, panda-chan," he stirred before making his way into seated position.

"Alrighty you lot, as a part of a peace treaty, we will be sent with Diana, who has to teach a magi magic, as a means to protect her in her stay at the Kou empire," I explained

"Why are we going instead of them coming here?" Kankuro whined

"Simple, so as to make things fair we will not only teach their magi for their benefit, they will take the Nephilim for our benefit," I clarified with obvious joy in my tone as I just thought about no longer dealing with the Nephilim, they all had blissful expressions except Gaara, who was stoic as ever. "So pack up ya ninnies! Not you Gaara or your sister. Neither of you are ninnies, just kitty-"  
"It's bat ears!" I heard from aforementioned ninja  
"But you all have to pack up," I added ignoring his all filled out of the room leaving me standing in it.

* * *

Your probably wondering how our army system works, and I highly doubt Chris explained it. So here it is. All divisions are specialised in at least one thing and each division's lieutenant has a nickname. The lieutenant's are also always meant to be in the general's household.  
The first division, Hibiki's, specialises in hand to hand combat. Their lieutenant is a fanalis that is reffered to as the 'Iron Fight Of The First'  
Tsubasa's division, the second, specialises in swords and other weapons, that the other divisions aren't specialised in. Their lieutenant is known as the 'Reaping sword of the second.  
The third division doesn't have a lieutenant, because Chris hasn't found anyone worthy enough to be in her household.  
The fourth division, Miku's, specialises in magic and healing. Their lieutenant is nicknamed as the 'Insinerating Light Of The Fourth'.  
My division, fifth, works in the shadows, our main force is Ninjas. Gaara's infamous nickname is the 'Sandman of the fifth'.  
Shirabe' division is the wall of the others. They protect us all as they have the best defensive abilities. Their lieutenant is reffered to as the 'Golden wall of the 6th'  
Lastly, reckless idiot, or Kirika if that's what you wanna call her, is the divsiion leader of the 7th. Her division practices mainly instead killing or mutilation of opponents. Surprising how a 13 year old knows how to mutilate a body in 14 different ways. Her lieutenant is notoriously known as the ' Psychotic Surgeon of the 7th'.

* * *

As I was explaining this to you all, I was swiftly walking to my room, in the barracks of the division since most of my weapons are there. At this point I am kicking my door open (yeah you probably noticed I like kicking doors open). The moment there was enough space between the door and its frame, I darted into the room grabbed a bag and dropped weapons in by the handful. I don't know how many I dropped but there was a lot. I placed a few clothes in their just invade I had to fight or for when I did training  
I dragged my bag out of the room and to the gates of my division. There stood my household members. All packed and ready to scoot. "What took so long?" Gaara asked  
"I only packed weapons and they were everywhere in my room," I told him  
"Why not anything else?" Was Temari's question. Resulting, in me having to explain the arrangements of the packing. Which they ok'd. We slung our bags over our shoulders and ran through the trees to the port.  
There, we saw Tsubasa, her household member/lieutenant Lilia in her usual attire of blue open robe that went to the hips, a bandage that wrapped around her breasts, the same shorts as Hibiki, and sandals. On her hips she carried 2 weapons, that were fundamentaly just two poles that had two curved blades, curving in two seperate directions. One blade going up, the other going down. Both poles had blades like this. Connecting the poles was a metal chain. Each side of her hips had a pole. On her head was a hat that had a black metal as the making of the peak and brim. The crown was made of a hard velvet. From where it met the peak, it went up 2-4 inches then sloped downward.

Other than the two, were Chris and Diana. In the latter's hands was a rock slab. In it was the sealed Nephilim. In it's sealed form the creature just looks like small jagged rock that has a red slash in it that resembled blood. It beat, just like a heart, which it was, the heart of the Nephilim. "We cannot let it open on the way, so Finé and myself have enhanced the seal. Hopefully it's enough," she explained. We slowly boarded the awaiting ship in the port.


	3. Chapter 3

**Woohoo song to listen to is: this is gospel - Panic at the disco. I know that this chapter was probably shit... Many thanks to the guest(/s) that reviewed and to and Itachlover17 for following the story. Funny enough I am posting this 5 minutes after I got the email that told me about the latters following. Yeah I'm slow when it comes to checking emails. i am currently writing chapter nine of this story and I may have slight readers block for Chris so any help is read and review.**

* * *

Tsubasa

* * *

Leaning on a railing, I stood on the ship's deck with my sisters as I began hum a tune. After a few seconds into humming, Chris and Maria join me. A few seconds later Diana came to stand with us, still holding the case of the Nephilim, joining our harmonised humming. I saw Diana part her lips a bit, I suspected she would begin to sing the song. She took a deep breath.

Suddenly, "Hey guys, we are about to dock,". Well whoever that was ruined the moment. It seemed that Maria knew who that was since she yelled, "Great work Kankuro! Way to ruin the moment!". Wait wasn't he one of her household members from earlier (how have I not met him before today?).

I retired to my room and grabbed my bag. I got my metal vessel from the wall it leaned on and stalked out. When I got back onto the deck everyone was already on the dock. Talking about the peace contract I guessed, as I saw Diana passing the sealed creature to a man with. I jumped over the side of the boat, landing on my feet. Thankfully no one noticed. "Is your general here?" I heard a tired looking red-haired male ask Lilia. She probably told him that I'm her general."No idea. She was on the boat," she claimed. Said man just bopped his head walking away I wanted to add "And now I'm here," but decided against it to see what would happen.

"Well then where is she! I Koutoku Ren, the emperor of Kou, should not be waiting for some one like this!" The old man, who looked just plane creepy, yelled."HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSSED TO KNOW?! WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE TO YOU? A PSYCHICH?!" Lilia yelled back much louder. Before they could yell more (or Lilia be arrested) a coughed in a loosely clenched fist.

They all turned to me, surprise etched into their faces, "I apologise for being late. I had not been aware of the time. However I am not about to tolerate someone yelling at my lieutenant for my mistake, is that ok _emperor_?" I sugar-coated his title. Trying to calm my anger, I walked away to Diana, my sisters and their households.

They were talking to two red-haired males both had their long hair tied up. Though they both had distinctive features. One had a goatee, while the other had adorable freckles, problem was that he looked sleep deprived. In addition to a pink haired male and a male with long ebony hair that was tied in a segmented ponytail. Behind the red head with a goatee, were a few men. I just guessed they were his household.

"Nice work sis!" Chris congratulated, sarcasm lacing her tone. "The emperor hates ya,". The pink haired male was snickering away. Truthfully I didn't really care what the fat old emperor thought about me and as long as anyone else didn't anger him the peace treaty wouldn't be cancelled. Yet instead of saying all of that to them, I just shrugged. They already could tell.

"This is Judal," Diana began, pointing at the man with black hair "I will be training him.""These are Kouen, Koumei and Kouha Ren," Maria introduced pointing at the different men when their names came up "the 1st, 2nd and 3rd imperial princes.". Slowly 2 women walked up to us. One had black hair the other had dark pink hair. "These are our sisters. Kōgyoku and Hakuei," Koumei , who was stood behind Maria, walked up to Kōgyoku, moved her hand out before saying, "My name is Temari, it is a pleasure to meet you," Kōgyoku, who had her face hidden behind her sleeves the entire time, lowered her arms and took her hand, shaking it.

"We will have someone escort you all to a room each," the pinkette said. "Make sure Gaara shares with someone from my household, he rarely sleeps and seriously needs it concidering his first time sleeping in his life was 2 weeks ago," Maria instructed. The look of shock on their faces was hilarious but I had to hold in my laughter, laughing in front of such important people would be improper."How has he survived?!" Hakuei questioned, still in shock.

"I fed him some magoi as he grew up then, when I gained my djinn, I gave it through his household vessel which was easily aquired since my magoi was in him, for 8 years I'd done this" Maria stated "His insomnia was innicially caused by Post Traumatic Stress, but as he grew older and with the help of my sister's subordinates and their therapy sessions, he got over it, slowly deteriorating his insomnia. But now he's started sleeping I've lowered the magoi at a steady pace so he can get off of needing it to survive".

"How old is he?" Koumei asked.

"14 at the moment," I clarified. Once again they all were taken aback at this. The first to get over it was Koumei, who got a servant to come take us to our rooms after explaining Gaara's situation. Before we left Kouen told us that there was going to be a feast as a way to celebrate our safe travel here.

My room was between Chris', which was to the left, as well as Maria's,which was to my right. It situated across from Diana's; whilst my household member shared with me. Temari was next to Maria's on the other side sleeping in the same room as Lilia apparently they were good friends. Sharing with Gaara was the man named Kankuro, who I had never met due to the fact that apparently he was a pervert, was next to Diana's and across from Maria.

* * *

Apparently we had to wear dresses for the feast, unfortunately. I say unfortunately since all my sisters' occurances with dresses have ended badly. I found this out when they burst into the room saying "Kouha/Kouen just told me has just told me we have to wear dresses. HELP!" I was about to answer when there was a knock at the door. I went to the door, slowly opening it to see Koumei "I would just like to inform you that you have to were a dress for the feast"

"I have already been informed," I explained seeing his mouth go downward into a small frown "but thank you, it was a nice gesture coming to tell me yourself," the corner of his mouth twitched upward, as if he was trying to hold in a smile. "I see, I will see you at the feast in an hour." With that he left. I closed the door and turned.

I went to my overly large bag, pulling out three dresses. A pink halter neck that ties around the neck to form around the curves. Between each side of the chest is a dark purple section of cloth to match the ruffled tulle on the bottom, and directly below the chest is a big golden piece with a crescent moon in the center, along with colorful pieces of jewel studs. Comes with a gold necklace with a big pink gem in the center and smaller one's on top, as well as multiple gold bangles and bracelets. A lilac skirt with small ruffles lining the bottom, along with tiny gold pieces. Over this, is a translucent pale pink wrap lined in hot pink and decorated with a bunch of small gems that went to her would be Chris' dress.

Maria's had a half-corset like top that is blue and purple themed with many black belts, some of which have studs. The shirt has a white cravat and is worn with a black choker that has a blue gem in the middle. On top of this is a dark purple mini jacket piece with white detailing and buttons. Mid-arm is a black belt segment and on the end of both sleeves is black lining to seperate the purple and blue parts. Attached to them are white ruffles. A white, very frilly and slightly puffed skirt with a ruffled section in the center near the hem with dark purple string. Above this is intricute black designs and dark blue pieces, and a dark purple part on top of the skirt with small chains attached to the belt section.

My dress was a simple green neck halter. That ended at my toes. Under where my brests would be was a blue obi and the dress had a blue pheonix on it as a design. My gold hair tie was to be replaced with a ribbon Miku gave me as I packed, it was like hers but the pastel green of my same lockets were there though.

I tied Chris' hair up with my hair tie. Looking down. I saw her arms, completely forgetting about her tribal tattoos (A.N think Renji Abarai from bleach). I would have changed her dress but there was no time. I took my wooden sword and shifted my djinn to my bangle. I had told Chris to close her weapon into its sealed form, since originally it was a magic tool, apply Magoi, and it would become a crossbow. Apply more Magoi and it gains magic arrows. In it's sealed form it is a fore-arm Maria just hid her metal vessel on her leg with the dress.

We put the on and checked how we looked. We weren't your general self-absorbed girls that thought any male that talked to them or even had a double-take when glancing at them was courting them, though we did know a few, but we did like to look nice in situations like these. We were barefooted and kept it like that as it was a cultural thing, that in scenarios like this we did this to show that we worked from the ground up to were we are now.

I stepped out of the room pushing my sisters in front of me, to see that Koumei and his brothers stood. Kouha was in absolute awe over Chris' tattoos. "We are here to escort you princesses," Kouen said, clearing up any confusion we had. "Uno momento, we just have to get Diana who probably passed out since she is already wearing a dress," was Maria's reply as she snuck into said demon's room. "Uno momento?" Confusion lacing Koumei's voice.

"It's something many people say in Ibutsu, it means one moment," was me. I turned to look at my other sister who was still having her tattoos awe'd at, by the youngest male in the corridor.

"Kouha they are only tattoos!" Chris complained. "But they look so cool on you. They make you seem stronger," he complimented. Since she couldn't come up with a retort she gave up. Diana's door opened and there stood my eldest sister and Diana. "Let's go," Kouen said taking Maria's hand, Koumei taking mine and Kiuha taking Chris'. But as we turned we heard a voice say: "If Kouen take Maria, Koumei takes Tsubasa and Kouha takes Chris. Who takes Diana?" We looked above us, seeing Judal, floating above us. He landed and took Diana's hand "Looks like I take my sensei," as we walked through the hallway, our Household members caught up with us, though Lilia at least had some courtesy to put on a dress that resembled the one the two youngest sisters of mine wore. However I am not saying the others weren't dressed appropriately, they were. All of them, like my sisters and myself, were barefoot.

* * *

When we got to the banquet room all female people ,including the empress straggly enough, were glaring at us like the cause of a plague. I bet it was simply because the princes and their oracle magi had escorted us. Maria leaned in to me saying: "I'll give you 60 crystals (currency of Ibutsu) if you say out loud to all of them 'Welcome to the wonderful world of jealousy. For the price of admission, you get a splitting headache, a nearly irresistable urge to commit murder, and an inferiority complex. Yippee.'" Kouen definitely heard this since he just silently chuckled.

"I've already pissed of the emperor enough, saying that could get me killed. So no thanks sister," I retorted. From that point onward, Maria was plain ignoring them. Though, Chris was drooling at the food and alcohol on the large banquet table and Diana, like Chris,was drooling at the food and alcohol; so I highly doubt those two even noticed. When the nobles and royals were done with their fits of jealousy, the noticed Chris' tattoos. their jaws dropped in shock seeing as there is an unwritten rule for females in noble families were not to have tattoos for it made them seem tainted therefore no man would marry them. Stupid rule I say.

We took our seats near the royal family. Myself sitting next to Koumei, Maria beside Kouen, with one of his household members sitting beside her on the other side, the one with the snake hair, Seishuu Ri I think his name was. Kouha was sitting by Chris, after dragging her to the seat since she was to busy drooling. However, Diana got a grip from her little 'I'm in heaven'-like state that the food induced, so Judal didn't have to drag her to her sit that neighboured his. Our households stood beside us, like Kouha's attendants stood behind him. Lilia just stood there not a care of the world in a her head. She was to busy holding in snickers from the faces of the

The queen stood up, beginning to make an unnecessarily long speech about how this was the start to a new alliance with a strong set of people (when were speeches ever this long), that was when a thought occurred to me. Why the hell was the empress making the speech and not the guy who actually started this entire alliance after trying to take over my home. Oh well, as long as the speech is finished I really don't care.

I focused my attention to her when she exclaimed "Let the festivities begin,". Lilia leaned into my ear and asked "what festivities?" I had to hold in a small laugh for it would be improper. The feast had no general interesting goings-on so I just ate in silence. Luckily my prayers had been answered since:

a. Nothing bad occurred while my sisters were in their dresses and

b. Chris ate decently.

* * *

"That was hilarious! Did you see the nobles' faces when they saw your tattoos?" Kouha laughed as he leaned on the side of the bed from his seat on the ground next to Chris. Kouen was sitting at my desk with Maria a step behind him. I was sitting on my bed with my legs under me. We were currently all in my room without the household members who got tired and decided to leave since they all had wierd dreams to go through, which reminds me how did they get it. Looks like I'll ask. "Everyone, how did you get into my room?"

Everyone froze, except Koumei who had fallen asleep on my new bed, that I had yet to break in. "Hehe looks like it's time to go!" Was Kouha before he grabbed his eldest brother, the magi and ran out before I could tell him about Koumei. If he's here where the hell am I supposed to sleep, it would be improper to stay in the same room as him. Suddenly, some one grabbed my shoulder and pulled me out of the room. "Come on let's just leave the poor guy here, the entire past feast, he looked like he was going to pass out," was Diana as she pulled me into her room.

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

Koumei slowly stirred from his sleep, he hadn't that he slept that well in months. When he sat up on the bed, looking around, none of his things where in the room. Unless this wasn't his room. He got out of the bed, thinking back to the last thing he could remember. Eventually he had an epiphany and remembered that he had fallen asleep in Tsubasa's room.

If he had slept here, Where was she?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, enjoy the lovely chapter. Today is Diana's turn and in this chapter she has to train Judal. Diana: This should be fun.**

** Get out of here. YOU DONT BELONG!**

* * *

** Diana.**

* * *

Oh hello there. How have you been enjoying the story so far? Oh who am I kidding, this isn't about you, this story is about us.

You currently catch me at a bad time, since I'm trying to get the stupid magi to let me take an evaluation test so as to see what I need to teach him. However, instead of listening he's trying to get me to show him my face. Asshole! Not even my little Finé has seen my face. I wasn't just going to let a spoiled brat see my face. "Oh come on! Why can't I?" There he goes again, this is getting seriously annoying.

"For the last time, because you can't!" I yelled. He was sitting on a large cushion eating lots of grapes. This was his seventh vine. Good god this boy likes grapes. I took my hand out from inside my shell revealing several slash like markings on my arms, that I hoped he wouldn't see "Alinfijar Alinfijar (blast blast)" I whispered, his grapes to burst into flames causing him to hae to drop them away. "Hey old hag that wasn't fair!" Old hag?! OLD HAG?! How dare he?! Veins popped out in my temples, though he couldn't see them, a creepy grin was on my face. He must have been terrified since all colour drained from his face. "You will come with me as start your training; if not, so help me, I will set your ass on fire," I turned, walked to the door proceeding to open it, before he ran out of the room to the training grounds, fearing for his life.

That's what happens when you call me 'old hag'. We stood at the grounds. Well more me standing, him floating. He was getting angry on how I kept blocking his magic with assimilation magic. Assimilation magic, is a type of magic not taught in Mognosutat, because it was made specifically by Miku and her household member. It is used by the 6th division defence squadron, since it's main ability is to go to the formula in a spell as it comes to you and corrupt it until the formula is so seriously corrupted that it is dispelled. I was sick of going for the defensive, so reaching out my hand I yelled "haaraq anhaar anhaar (fire fire burst)!" The giant block of magic made ice he was about to throw at me burst into flames, then slowly descended from the ice on to him. Setting him on fire. His entire body was on fire. but unlike someone who was being burnt alive, he wasn't screaming at the top of his lungs. Utilising gravity magi, I levitated to the firey ball. Diss operating it with assimilation. He had a blissful look on his. "What was that?" He inquired. "It's a spell made by the fourth division. It heats things up but doesn't burn spar has taught me a lot about your fighting style. You specialise in ice magic, have a quick temper when you are blocked or miss, and you have a sadistic nature," his jaw dropped. "The first thing I will be teaching you is to calm your anger."

"EEH! That's boring!"

"It is also necessary, if I want to teach you assimilation magic." I lectured hin

"Assimilation?" He asked curiously.

"It is what I was using to dispel your magic,"

"That will be useful against the bastard king," he plotted. I don't know who 'bastard king' is but I don't wanna know. If I need to know, then I will find out later. "Diana, let's go annoy the bastard king!" Oh brother...

* * *

So that's how I ended up here in the kingdom of Sindria surrounded by guards, the generals and King Sinbad. "Just so you know, if you weren't my student I would paralyse you and leave you here for dead."

"Thanks for the confidence boost Diana" sarcasm was definitely in there. "Oi bastard king, I'm still angry that you conquered that last dungeon!"

"That's why we're here? THAT'S WHY WE'RE HERE?!" I snapped at him. "Dear Karma, what did I do that was so wrong to get me stuck with this IDIOT!" The king and his generals looked at me in worry. My student took out his wand and the king took out his sword activating a djinn equip for a djinn named Baal I think. Judal threw his ice spears while Sinbad began to chant for extreme magic. I tried to get there to intervene but I was surrounded by the generals. "Move," I instructed

"I'm sorry but we cannot let you stop his majesty," said the white haired swordsman. I chuckled at his response. "Who said I was asking for permission," I took out my hand and said "Alinfijar Alinfijar," suddenly my whole body burst into a golden fury of flames that were so hot that the generals had to take a step back. I split the fire to surround each of them. Using magoi manipulation, I increased my speed and I appeared between Sinbad and Judal with inhuman speed that made me look like nothing but a blur. "Miss please move, you will get hurt," the king tried to persuade using gentlemanly charm. How I hate gentlemen. "How about, hell no. I might hate Judal's personality and attitude to life but I won't allow you to hurt him," the extreme magic was about to hit us, when I assimilated it. The king, generals and soldiers of Sindria had shock on their faces,

"Toldya I wouldn't let you hurt him," "With your strength why side with Kou?" Sinbad asked. I knew instantly he was trying to make me rethink my status in the Kou empire and my loyalty to Ibutsu. Why must all royals do this, I mean come on my loyalty will only ever lie in one place, I owe the family my life right now. "Don't even think about trying to make me rethink my status you ass. I am loyal to Ibutsu and Ibutsu only. The whole reason I'm with Kou is a peace treaty that was deviced so as to make sure we didn't attack Kou or they didn't attack us,"

With that I turned, grabbing Judal by the hair as I turned. He was shreeking in pain as I pulled him forward. I held out my hand, exerting high levels of magoi, a red circle with a pink camilla appeared. Proceedingly, I walked through it ending up in the Kou empire back were we were training. "Ne, did you mean it when you said you wouldn't let him hurt me?" Judal asked. I nodded, I mean come on, I assimilated a bloody extreme magic for this guy. "I need to lie down, sparing with assimilation magic, then using Alinfijar Alinfijar on such an immense scale, followed by assimilating an extreme magic, subsequently teleporting us half way across the map has taken a lot out of me. We shall start lessons tomorrow at sunrise" I walked away hearing extremely loud complaints from my apprentice and did I enjoyed listening to them for all those who are wondering.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup! I am gonna love this! Enjoy!**

Chris

I sat with Kouha in a garden. Boredom was my only feeling. I was eating a banana, because I felt like it and I can, watching the grass and flowers sway due to the breeze. The rushing water the only thing in my ears. When I finished my snack, I tossed the peel over my shoulder far away, hoping I would never see it again.

Softly, a small rounded object was placed on top of my head from behind. When I placed my hand up, lifting it, then bringing it to my face, I saw it was a flower crown, looking behind myself, Kouha was smiling "Took a while but I got it right in the end,". Placing it back on my head, I chuckled at the prince. It was kinda funny. There was a rumble of stomachs. One mine, the other was definitely his, from the sheepish look on his face and how he rubbed his stomach. I was surprised at how hungry I was today, but it wasn't that surprising because I usually over eat.

I took my crossbow and shot two apples in the closest tree to us, which luckily happened to be five feet from us, not missing my target at all. He ran to them. Picking them both up, he had one of his attendants, Reirei, wash them in the river before tossing me one. They were juicy as hell, and they were good. "You have an orchard yet you never use the apples in it, I don't know if that's plain stupidity or plain stupidity," I stated, voicing my thoughts. He just laughed it off, probably not taking it seriously.

Most royals I had met were snobbish but not this guy. He was all for butchering his enemies. I would too if I had his kind of sword but woe to me at my amazing accuracy therefore making me indulge in the wonder of archery and marksmanship.

At this point, I noticed how sweaty I was getting from the heat. "Well I'm off to have a bath, thanks for letting me stay with ya Kouha," I thanked, standing up. I dusted my self of the small trail of dust my dress had picked up off of the ground from my two hours of sitting on it. The male just turned on his heel to face me whilst nodding at me, a bright smile on his face. Sparkles and flowers surrounded his face. I sweat dropped.I'm probably the only seeing them since I went mad a while ago, so I won't mention anything.

The prince must have seen my sweat drop, since he tilted his head in an adorable manner, which was kind of contradictory since he was a brutal killer, asking "What's wrong Chris?" I had no idea what to say. Should I lie or tell the truth. So I went with the third, unsaid, option. Say the first thing to come to mind, which happened to be, "Flying mint bunnies,". I said it with absolutely no shame.

Kouha was taken aback by my comment, literally going back. Bringing up an arm in his shock as defence. "Erm... Gotta go!" I exclaimed. I turned, beginning to ran out of the garden. Though I slipped on the banana peel I threw away over my shoulder ages ago. The same one I hoped, I would never see again. The same one I held for five minutes as I ate its contents! Even though I had braced myself to hit the ground, I was caught in the end. Small hands wrapping around my waist. I looked up seeing the worried face of the male I had spent the past two hours with.

Don't blush, don't blush, I chanted as a sort of mantra. In my head. However that didn't do me any good since I felt my cheeks heating up. "Are you ok Chris?" He asked, "Your going a bit red, have you got a fever?". Thank god for his oblivious nature (A.N that's what you think). I quickly nodded. He propped me onto my feet. The moment I did that I rushed indoors to the room I had been provided. That was the most emberassing situations I've ever been in. And that is saying a lot seeing since most of the things I've done would make any normal person, who did even half of them, so mortified they would never leave their house.

Like that time I was so drunk I hit on Tsubasa. I broke her stoic wall as got her to panic so much she knocked me out with her wooden sword out of instinct. That was the best day ever, One problem was the hangover and bruise I woke up with the next morning. Yeah, I hate those hangovers. But worth it for the alcohol y'know.

I had my bath within twenty minutes and was on my bed wearing fresh clothes. It consisted of a black long sleeved dress, covered by a long red, closed, robe. I then thought about how my sisters and I had to leave our general's robe back at home. As I was thinking about home, (darn you homesickness) there was knocking at the door. "It's open!" I called out to whoever was at the door. When it opened, I saw Lilia and Diana. "Bring on the booze!" The lieutenant exclaimed in glee. Tsubasa had probably stopped her from having alcohol every time she was near.

They came and sat on my bed. Well Diana was sitting, Lilia was lying on her stomach, her weapons placed on the ground, leaning against the side of the bed. The silverette was drinking pint after pint. Might be because she's trying to get back all the pints she was forced to miss.

A few hours later they left. Lilia completely drunk off of her head, with Diana dragging her out of the room as she mumbled incoherent things. Yeah it's funny being near Lilia while she is intoxicated. Suddenly my stomach rumbled. 'Guess I'm hungry again,' I thought. I got off the bed, leaving the room; journeying to the kitchens.

When I got there, it was practically empty. That surprised me, but I didn't care that much. I grabbed a glass from a tabletop. Problem was I gripped it too tight. So it shattered in my hand. A few shards embedding themselves into my skin. "Fuck!" I cursed. The door creaked open to show Kouha. When he saw me gripping my injured hand, he rushed over. "What happened?" He asked in shock.

"Gripped a glass to tight and it shattered," I managed to say through my clenched. It hurt like crazy. He placed my bad hand in his left, slowly pulling out the glass. There was one that was extremely deep into my hand. As he pulled it out I gave a cry of pain. "Sorry!" He apologized almost immediately. I thought he liked seeing others in pain.

After five more minutes all of the glass was removed and my hand was bandaged up. I lightly picked up a plate, putting an assortment of bright foods on. Originally I had planned to make my own food, but that plan ended before it even began. Oh well.

After eating, I thanked Kouha for the help on my hand before leaving to return to my room, for a damn ass good rest, the one my siblings reffer to as 'hibernation'.

Omake

As the cheeks of Chris heated up, Kouha asked "Are you ok Chris?"

"Wait, did you fall for me?"


End file.
